Mario
Mario is a plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom that has starred in many adventures. He was born in the Mushroom Kingdom, around the same time as his brother Luigi. However when they were three years, their parents were worried because the Mushroom Kingdom was being attacked by Baby Bowser and the Koopa Troop. They were both sent to New York, Brooklyn to live. When they were grown ups, they were now plumbers, and one day while working on the sewers Luigi accidentally fell in a giant pipe. Mario was very shocked and decided to jump in with Luigi. They both ended in the place that was their actual home-however they didn't remember that they lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, because it was a long time ago! Mario and Luigi tried many times to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom, but after Mario met Princess Peach and fell in love with her, he decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom and save her kingdom from Bowser and his army. Game Apperances Plumber's Academy Mario's first apperance in a game, thought this game doesn't actually tell us Mario was born in the Mushroom Kingdom, or anything about his past, this game only has Mario and Luigi both being plumbers and driving through Brooklyn and New York City in their plumbing truck and fixing people's toilets and bathrooms. This game didn't have any history behind Mario and Luigi at all. It just said they were plumbers. Super Mario Bros.: The Fight for a Free Kingdom Mario and Luigi after falling in a pipe end up in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads all are screaming because the Koopas will take over the kingdom. Mario and Luigi are then told by King Toadstool that they are the onces-the chosen ones. Just like the legend said. :Two heroes will then one day come out of a pipe the day the kingdom needs them the most. They will be red and green. They both will stop the big evil. They will be the heroes. The brothers say that this is a mistake, but it is not, so they set out to save the princess of the kingdom and stop the evil king. After the brothers save her, the brothers want to go home back to Brooklyn, but the king says that they shouldn't leave. Mario and Luigi look at the pipe going back to Brookyln and at Peach. Luigi is about to jump in when Mario runs to Peach. But Luigi hasd other plans: Luigi is about to jump in the pipe but the "The End" screen appears before we see him jump in. Super Mario Bros. Special: The Truth The very rale videogame, the game was mostly the same as Super Mario Bros. but it had six new levels, and some new parts that weren't in the past game. This game was very rare to find. This game also revealed Mario's past in the legend. The legend was made longer. :Two heroes were born a long time ago...however the king Koopa tried to kill them so they escaped and went to New York. The heroes will then one day come out of a pipe the day the kingdom needs them the most. They will be red and green. They both will stop the big evil. They will be the heroes. Mr. M, the Red Fire .]] In ''Paper Luigi, he was hypnotised by King Boo and is renamed: Mr. M (or Red Fire). Sometimes, Luigi must fight him throughout the game. After King Boo sees that Mr. M can't fight very well, and can't stop Luigi, he decides to turn him into a ghost Mr. M. This Mr. M has a scythe, but is still bested by Luigi. After Luigi defeats him again, he turns to normal. He's dead... In Paper Princess Peach, Mario was killed by Vaati. However, using the power of the Crystal Hearts, Peach brought him back to life again. Mario in Space An upcoming Mario game it is revealed that in this game, everoyne in the Mushroom Kingdom finds out Mario can breathe in space without having a helmet or costume. So they send Mario to go to space to see new planets. That is all what is known about this upcoming game for now. it is also revealed that during this adventure, an alien will try to destory Mario-it is confirmed this alien is not like Bowser, or has any relation to him. He is a totally new enemy. 'Hero of the Galaxy' In Super Paper Bros. Mario must save the Galaxy, from a dark evil named Lord Kala. 'Seeking an Amulet' Count Bleck shall look with Tippi for the Obvisious Amulet in Paper Bleck, but Dimentio, too. In chapter 5 Bleck saw Mario. He would join the party if you give him a Mushroom. Bleck tells then what his goal is (See the article). 'The Uprising of the Space Pirates' In PM:ROTC, the space pirates come to the mushroom world to find the pieces of the Dark Chozo, which could be used to revive their leader, Ridley, and take over the universe. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, plus several others, set out on a quest to stop them. However, after collecting them all, they are ambushed, and the Chozo Pieces are... (look at article when it's completed). Saving the Kingdom in Numbers Mario also stars in Nintendo RPG, where he & Luigi are the first 2 players. His special ability is to shoot fireballs on the field. In this game, he is the most balanced player. The Return of Evil in the Beginning Althought Mario does not appear as a playable character in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning he does appear as Mr. M partnered with Mr. L as the 2nd bosses of Chapter 13. It is as of yet unknown why he has been mind controled in this game. Moves Jump Mario jumps on the foe. ATK: 3 Hammer Mario Hammers the ground. ATK: 4 FireBrawl Mario pelts everyone on the field (including teammates!) But can't attack for 3 turns. ATK: 12 Lost in Hyrule Mario will appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure, alongside many other Nintendo Characters. Thanks to Master Hand, Mario ends up in Hyrule, and he must collect the Red Crystal, with help from Princess Zelda. Not much else is known, however. Super Smash Bros. Series Special Moves *'B:' Fireball *'B→:' Cape *'B↑:' Super Jump Punch *'B↓:' Mario Tornado *'Final Smash:' Mario Finale Outside Games A Plumber's Show! The first show in the Mario Show series, this TV series was aired shortly after the release of Super Mario Bros. In it, the show was said to be after Super Mario Bros. where the brothers decided to instead of fighting for the kingdom, they should take Peach to the real world. In the series, Mario and Luigi did a lot of plumbing. It is revealed in the later videogames that the brothers never returned to New York and decided to stay in the kingdom forever: prooving that this series in not canon (meaning that it did not actually happen in the fictional world of Mario). The end of the TV series had Mario and Luigi destorying the pipe that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom, meaning that the show was totally not canon. Category: Allies Category: Bosses Category: Enemies Category: Villains Category: Characters Category: Super Paper Bros. Characters Category: Super Mario:Dark Tide Category: Playable Characters Category: Final Bosses Category: Damsels